The Dream Is Gone, But the Baby Is Real
by PhantomDaae1981
Summary: The complete story of Fantine, starting shortly before her conception of Cosette, up to her death. Based on the musical a couple of concepts from Hugo’s novel are also present , with a “prequel” section. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The complete story of Fantine, starting shortly before her conception of Cosette, up to her death. Based on the musical (a couple of concepts from Hugo's novel are also present), with a "prequel" section. Multi-chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this fic comes from the amazing song "This Night Has Opened My Eyes," by The Smiths.

_**The Dream Is Gone, But the Baby Is Real, **_**a **_**Les Miserables **_**fanfiction by PhantomDaae1981.**

* * *

_...__**Montfermeil, 1812...**_

Fantine never _intended _to be noticed. Perhaps, if her father had not given her the genes for soft blonde hair, or if she had not inherited her mother's trait for perfectly straight teeth, the students who patronized her parents' shop would not have noticed her.

Fantine learned to read at her parents' bookbinding shop. She learned a strong work ethic, and she never went hungry, nor did she have to wear old rags for clothing, unlike the children she read to at the orphanage.

When she turned fourteen, her parents decided that Fantine could start helping them at the bookshop. And, for awhile, it was a fine situation: Fantine's father bound the books, her mother balanced the finances, and Fantine herself sold the books to the students in the town.

But, then, Fantine turned fifteen.

* * *

There were three students, all handsome, and wearing fine clothes.

"So, Mademoiselle Fantine, how long does it take you to brush out all that lovely hair?"

"My hair's in a bun, silly! How do you know whether or not it's lovely?"

"Well, I've a nagging suspicion. Why don't you come with us to Pierrot's Pub, and show me if I'm wrong about that pretty hair of yours?"

"I don't know... I'll think about it, I suppose..."

* * *

Fantine couldn't meet the students at Pierrot's, of course. Her parents had raised her to be devoutly Catholic, and good girls did not go to pubs with students.

Then again, the attention, being _noticed, _was so new. So _nice._

Fantine locked the shop door behind her, closing up an hour early, and headed for Pierrot's Pub.

* * *

Pierrot's Pub was bustling with youthful activity. Parisian students, on leave from university, mingled with local students, and the young men worked together in their attempts at wooing Montfermeil's prettiest shop girls.

When Fantine walked through the door of Pierrot's, with her blonde hair flowing to her waist, all eyes locked onto her. The students who had flirted with her at her parents' bookshop stood up and rushed toward her.

"Stand back, gentlemen! This one is _ours!"_

"Let me buy you a drink, Fantine."

"This is our table; sit here!"

After she sat down, Fantine took a sip of the drink they had given her.

"Ugh, this is terrible!" She struggled not to spit it out. "What kind of wine is this?"

"Haha! That's not _wine, _Mademoiselle Fantine. That's _whiskey!" _

Just then, a young woman sat down next to Fantine, setting a glass of wine in front of her.

"Don't drink that shit. Here's some proper wine. And you boys should be ashamed, giving a new girl whiskey!"

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," Fantine said. "My name is Fantine."

"I'm Bijou," the young woman responded. "I work at the jewelers' shop down the block."

"Is that why you're called Bijou?" Fantine giggled.

"She's called Bijou because she's got a sparkling gemstone between her legs!" One of the students interrupted.

"How dare you speak that way about a lady!" Fantine fumed.

"Bijou is no lady!" A student laughed. Then, more gently: "Don't you worry, Fantine. We'd never talk like that about _you. _You're as pure as a peach, and twice as sweet."

"No, I'm afraid I'm not a lady," sighed Bijou. "And if _you _want to remain a lady, Mademoiselle Fantine, you best be careful with this lot of students."

* * *

Eventually, the students left their table to play a game of cards with another group of men. Bijou and Fantine were left alone.

Bijou was a cute girl with red hair, and she wore too much rouge. She was seventeen years old and worldly beyond her years.

"You've really never given yourself to a man, Fantine?"

"Of course not! I'm _Catholic, _Bijou."

"Well, so am I!" Bijou spat. "That's got nothing to do with it. I may be Catholic, but I'm not sheltered, like you. I bet you don't even know what it _means _to give yourself to a man."

Fantine's cheeks grew rosy, and she turned away from Bijou, gulping down some wine.

"You really don't..." Bijou murmured in amazement. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know..." Fantine hesitated. "Will it make me bad if you tell me?"

"You're only bad if you're untrue to yourself. Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Fantine's parents had never told her anything about sexual relations, besides the fact that sex was unholy. It was time for Fantine to decide for herself.

She nodded, leaning in closely to hear Bijou's every word.

* * *

By the time Fantine realized she needed to hurry home, she was too drunk to walk the short distance on her own. So, Bijou accompanied her. They both stumbled through streets and alleyways, giggling at the foul men who made lewd comments to them.

"Do they really think they can get under our skirts with such a stink about them?" Bijou laughed.

"I'd never go to bed with them, even if they _didn't _stink," Fantine confided. "Someday, I'm going to be married to a beautiful man, and I'll have dozens of children. I could never sleep with a man I didn't love."

* * *

When Fantine stumbled into her house, she stumbled into her mother's furious embrace.

"How _dare _you close up shop early! How irresponsible can you _be, _child? And who was that girl walking down the street with you? She was obviously a _slut, _Fantine! What kind of company have you been keeping?"

"Don't insult Bijou!" Fantine slurred. "At least, she is true to her self."

"Why are you talking like this? Is that wine on your breath?"

Fantine stumbled backwards in response to a stinging slap across her face.

"Mama?"

"Go to your room. _Now. _Before your father sees you in this state."

* * *

Lying in bed, Fantine watched as the room spun around her. Unable to sleep, she thought about the students who had bought wine for her at the pub. She twirled her fingers in her silky hair and ran her tongue across her perfect teeth.

Fantine had always known she was beautiful. And, at last, she understood the power that was present in her beauty.

As she fell asleep, Fantine tried to imagine herself with various students, acting out the obscene positions she had learned about from Bijou.

* * *

Fantine awoke with a heavy head and a queasy stomach. Her mother had anticipated this, and went to Fantine's room with gingerroot and a cool cloth.

"It's so important to stay virtuous," her mother lectured. "You are so beautiful, Fantine. I daresay, you are the most beautiful girl in Montfermeil. But you are becoming a _woman, _and men are noticing your beauty. I know the attention is flattering, but you _must _protect yourself from sin; it is your duty as a Catholic."

Fantine sat up in bed, the cloth falling from her forehead.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Mother. I drank too much wine, and I learned a bit more than I knew before. But nothing's changed. I want to _marry. _I want to have a gaggle of children. Bijou is a sweet girl, but I don't want to be like her."

Fantine's mother placed a daintily bound book in her lap.

"Here. It's a book of female saints. Your father edited and bound it especially for you."

"It's beautiful," Fantine murmured."

"Yes. He put a lot of effort into it, Fantine, because he wants you to have positive influences in your life. Not girls like this _Bijou. _Promise me you won't go out to any pubs with her again. Promise me you won't waste yourself on friends such as her."

"Yes, Mother," Fantine whispered. "I promise..."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet day at her parents' bookshop, and Fantine was bored behind the counter. She fiddled with her hair, which she had piled into a bun at the nape of her neck, as her mother had suggested to her before work that day.

After a few hours of solitude, the door to the shop finally opened. Fantine gasped to see Bijou step across the threshold.

"Hello again, Fantine!" Bijou smiled. "When are you free tonight? You should come with me to the pub."

Fantine bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Bijou, I can't. I promised my mother that I wouldn't go out with you again. She was so angry with me after last time; she even slapped me in the face. I can't let my parents down again."

"So, being friends with a girl like me isn't acceptable to your parents, is that it?" Bijou's cheeks turned bright red. "Well, then, do with _this _what you like. Sell it and give the money to a nunnery, for all I care."

Bijou turned and rushed out the door, after slamming a chain and locket down onto the desk in front of Fantine.

Fantine picked the necklace off the table. Opening it, she found a piece of paper glued to each side of the locket. Put together, the papers said: "F and B: Two Friends."

Guilt flooded Fantine's heart, as she realized that Bijou must be so lonely amongst all those students. All Bijou wanted was a friend... Fantine certainly could understand that.

* * *

That evening, Fantine's father was busy binding books, while her mother dusted the shelves of the shop. Bored, Fantine balanced the financial records.

"You're such a good and dutiful daughter, Fantine," her father said, kissing her on the head.

"May I go out, Father?" Fantine asked. "I want to go read to the children at the orphanage tonight..."

"Of course, child. Don't stay out too late; I worry about you."

Fantine exited the bookshop. Once she was far enough down the street, she unpinned her hair, letting it flow down her back. Taking a deep breath, she headed toward Pierrot's Pub.

* * *

Upon entering the pub, Fantine rushed to Bijou. Bijou noticed the locket around Fantine's neck, and they embraced like old friends.

"I'm so sorry, Bijou. I didn't mean to insult you earlier today. I'm just so used to doing whatever my parents tell me. I love them, and I don't want to upset them, but I have to live my own life. I'm slowly realizing that. Can I buy you a glass of wine?"

"I'm always game for a glass of wine, dear!" Bijou laughed.

Fantine and Bijou sat at a small table, laughing and sipping their wine.

Neither of them noticed the solitary student watching Fantine from a distance.

* * *

Fantine and Bijou had downed quite a few glasses of wine, and they found themselves surrounded by a boisterous group of handsome students.

Despite Bijou's flirtatious efforts, the students were clearly more interested in Fantine; the praised her angelic smile and played with her flaxen hair. Fantine giggled shyly, quietly enjoying the attention.

"You boys know that she's a _virgin, _don't you?" Bijou sneered, to Fantine's horror. "You'll never get anywhere with _Fantine. _She's nothing but a little cocktease."

Fantine leapt to her feet.

"You're _jealous, _Bijou. You're jealous, because I'm prettier than you are. You're not my friend at all. Leave me alone, all of you!" Fantine spat, rushing off to a table by herself.

"Does that mean we _will _get somewhere with _you, _Bijou?" One of the students slurred.

Fantine sat alone, scowling, as she watched Bijou leave with the group of drunken students.

"Did you have a falling out with your friends, Mademoiselle?"

Fantine looked up to see an astonishingly handsome young man standing at her table.

"Yes... I mean, _no. _They're not my friends."

"Indeed. You're clearly on a different level than them. Please forgive me, but I've been admiring you this whole evening. I'm a student, but I hope you won't hold that against me. My name is Francois."

Francois took Fantine's hand, kissing it tenderly.

* * *

In the alley behind Pierrot's Pub, five students held Bijou down on the pavement, as they took turns with her. She had told them "no," that she wasn't in the mood for _that _tonight, but they forced her.

Bruised and violated, Bijou stumbled back into the pub, desperately looking for Fantine.

But Fantine was gone.

* * *

On a quiet carriage ride, Francois busied himself by braiding Fantine's hair. Fantine giggled, noticing the butterflies that fluttered inside of her.

"What are you dreams, Mademoiselle Fantine?"

"I want to be a wife and a mother, more than anything," she murmured.

Francois laughed to himself.

"But how could such a bright girl be satisfied by such bourgeois pursuits?"

"You're misinformed, Monsieur," Fantine said severely. "Nothing could be more satisfying than a loving family. A family just like my own... Yes, there's a part of me that thirsts for adventure. But _that _can be satisfied with exciting novels."

"You have much to learn about satisfaction, Mademoiselle Fantine." Francois' voice was husky.

Fantine felt Francois' lips against the side of her neck, and her entire body grew heated and moist. She turned and kissed him full on the mouth, with an enthusiasm which only adolescents can understand.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The complete story of Fantine, starting shortly before her conception of Cosette, up to her death. Based on the musical (a couple of concepts from Hugo's novel are also present), with a "prequel" section. Multi-chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this fic comes from the amazing song "This Night Has Opened My Eyes," by The Smiths.

_**The Dream Is Gone, But the Baby Is Real, **_**a **_**Les Miserables **_**fanfiction by PhantomDaae1981.**

_**~Chapter Three~**_

The bookshop was low on paper supplies, so Fantine was sent out to run some errands for her parents. As Fantine walked toward the paper shop, she saw someone who looked like Bijou entering the apothecary's shop across the street.

_That can't possibly be Bijou, _Fantine told herself. _That girl's dress is torn, and there are bruises on her shoulders._

Still, Fantine felt compelled to follow the girl into the apothecary's shop.

Now, standing behind her, Fantine could clearly see that the girl was indeed her friend.

"I need some poison. What's the strongest you've got?" Bijou asked the apothecary, matter-of-factly.

"Bijou, what's happened to you?" Fantine gasped. "These bruises on your shoulders..."

Bijou spun on her heel to face Fantine.

"_You, _you little _virgin! _How _dare _you follow me _now! _Where did you go last night? You just let me leave with those students, and then you went off on your own, pretty as you please. Where did you run to?"

The apothecary, a trembling old man, would have none of it.

"I won't have you grisettes fighting in my shop, now. You hear me? You'll have to take the screaming outside. Out with you, children, _out!"_

Fantine grabbed Bijou by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"What's wrong, Bijou? What happened? Shall I take you back to your rooming house?"

"_No!" _Bijou exclaimed. "I wouldn't be welcome there now, and I'm too ashamed to go back there, anyway."

"Then, where can we go?"

"Do you have any money? Can you take me to an inn? I've been outside all night..."

Bijou sat naked in the bathtub, as Fantine washed the dirt and blood from her back and shoulders. Bijou cried softly, while Fantine tried to find a gentle way to ask Bijou about the bruises on Bijou's thighs. Bruises shaped like handprints...

"What happened, Bijou?" Fantine whispered. "I'm your friend; you can tell me."

"Those students I left with..." Bijou mumbled. "I told them I'd go down on them; I didn't mind doing that. But they wanted _everything. _And, I guess it's my own fault, because I'd already done _everything _with most of them before. But I didn't _want _that last night. I didn't _want _them inside me. But they _made _me. They held me down, Fantine. They just did what they wanted. But I _know _it's my fault, because I'd done it with them _before. _But I just didn't want to last night; I didn't want to..."

"Oh, Bijou, it's _not _your fault!" Fantine exclaimed. "I don't care what you did _before, _if you told them you didn't want to, and they held you down and _forced _you, that's against the law! I'll fetch the police; you wait here."

"No!" Bijou grabbed Fantine's hand. "You're very nice to say it's not my fault, but I've known other girls who've been in this position, and I already _know _what the police would say. Don't fetch the police. Just stay here with me."

"Will you at least let me fetch Francois?"

"Who the fuck is Francois?"

"He's a student I met last night, after you left the pub," Fantine murmured. "He's studying to become a doctor. He's very respectful, very kind and gentle. He could examine you, make sure you're okay. You're so bruised and scraped up... I just know that Francois could treat your injuries, and he wouldn't charge us any money for it, and he wouldn't tell the police."

A few hours later, Francois was with Fantine and Bijou at the inn. Bijou had some internal tearing; all that Francois was able to do was apply some ointment to her various injuries, and to give her a sedative to keep her calm.

While Bijou slept, Francois and Fantine talked quietly with each other.

"It's very sad... I wish the police could help your friend, Fantine, but she's right. They would be nothing but cruel to her. I don't understand men like the ones who hurt her; I would _never _force a woman to anything against her wishes."

A week later, Bijou had left Montfermeil. But Fantine was still a regular at Pierrot's Pub; now, she went there with Francois.

"Do you think I am a bad girl for coming here with you, for lying to my parents?"

"You're doing nothing wrong, Fantine," Francois reassured her. "But there's something I must tell you... I'm quite sure that I'm falling in love with you."

Francois decided that he needed a more private place to speak with Fantine. They went to the same inn where they had tended to Bijou.

"Would you like to sit with me on the bed, Fantine?"

Fantine was trembling.

"I don't know... It isn't proper for men and women to sit on a bed together."

"Why not?" Francois laughed.

"Because sitting on a bed together would certainly lead to _other _things..." Fantine mumbled.

"Only if you _want _it to..." Francois grew serious. "I'm in love with you, Fantine. I want to be with you forever. I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

Her head spinning with infatuation and wine, Fantine approached the bed.

After making love to Fantine, Francois paid in advance for three months' lodging at the inn. Fantine was sure this meant that they would soon be married.

For the rest of the Summer, Fantine and Francois spent their evenings talking and making love at the inn. They no longer went to Pierrot's Pub at all. And, when the late hours required Fantine to go home, she simply told her parents that she was reading to children at the orphanage.

By Summer's end, Fantine was afraid. She hadn't menstruated for a month, and she was often nauseated and tired. She remembered that Bijou had once told her that such symptoms were an indication of pregnancy, and that making love was the only way a girl could become pregnant.

When Francois entered the room at the inn, Fantine had already prepared her speech. She began speaking as soon as the door was closed.

"I'm quite sure that I'm pregnant, Francois. I've got all the symptoms, and we've been making love regularly, so it's the only explanation. We'll have to get married very soon, so we won't bring shame upon my family. I know Mother and Father will adore you, as I do. Let's go speak to them now, shall we? You'll ask for my hand, and everything will be fine."

"You silly girl!" Francois laughed. "I have to leave for Paris soon, to return to the University. Our fun is almost over; don't speak of marriage!"

Fantine felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"But, Francois... You said you wanted to be with me forever..."

"Those were just sweet words for a sweet girl," Francois smiled.

"We're going to have a _baby, _Francois..."

"I'll always remember you, Fantine," he promised. "I'll never forget your lovely blonde hair, your perfectly bright smile."

"I don't understand..." Fantine whispered.

"There's three days left on our account here at the inn. You can use the room as you please. Farewell, sweet Fantine!"

With that, Francois kissed Fantine on the forehead and left her alone.

After a few hours by herself, Fantine ran home in tears. She burst through the door, barreling into her mother.

"What's wrong, Fantine? Why are you crying?" Her mother pulled her into a warm embrace.

Sobbing, Fantine confessed everything.

Her mother pulled away from her, her face blank.

"Well, then, you have a choice to make, Fantine. You can go to a girl's reformatory until you give birth, and then put the child in an orphanage and become a nun. This would be the holy choice, the choice which would absolve you of your sins, of your _lies."_

"But, Mother!" Fantine interjected. "I can't give away my baby!"

"Otherwise," her mother continued "you can leave your father and I, and never return. I won't have your sins ruining this family."

Fantine fell to her knees and buried her face in her mother's skirts.

"Mama, I just _know, _if I pray hard enough, Francois will return. He'll marry me; he _has _to! He promised me he'd never leave me! He said he wanted to be with my forever! God heard him; God will send him back to me!"

"_What have you done to us!" _Fantine's father was in the doorway, having heard the last of Fantine's words.

Fantine's mother rushed to him, tears in her eyes.

"She's ruined us, darling... She's been fornicating with drunken students. She's pregnant and abandoned. The worst of our fears..."

Silently, Fantine's father walked over to Fantine, grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her off of the floor.

"You've lied to us, then. You've disobeyed every commandment we've given you. You've whored yourself out for a few glasses of wine."

"I'm so sorry, Papa," Fantine sobbed. "But Francois will come back to me; I _know _he will!"

"Silence, child!" he bellowed. "Never call me 'papa' again. You are no longer my child. Leave this bookshop; leave this house. You won't shame your mother and me; you are no longer welcome here."

Fantine's father sent her upstairs to gather her belongings, before shoving her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Fantine's parents were decent people, _good _people... And Fantine could not bear to bring shame upon their household.

So, she left Montfermeil. She moved to a nearby town, to the place where Bijou was rumored to have moved.

Fantine and Bijou moved into a small flat together. Bijou had a job as a seamstress, and she recommended Fantine for a job, as well. Their employer was an elderly religious woman, so Bijou told everyone that she and Fantine were cousins, and that Fantine was a young widow. These were necessary lies, and both Bijou and Fantine knew it.

They worked in the elderly woman's small but well-furnished house, and received decent wages. It seemed, perhaps, that Fantine and Bijou just might be able to manage, as long as they stayed together.

Fantine's belly continued to grow.

Some nights, Bijou screamed and thrashed in her sleep. On these nights, Fantine would gently wake Bijou, wipe her face with a damp cloth, and reassure her.

"It's okay, Bijou," Fantine would murmur. "You're safe; they aren't here. Nobody will hurt you ever again; I won't let them."

But, it seemed, no amount of friendship could make Bijou's nightmares of rape go away.

_**...1813...**_

One afternoon, Fantine awoke with cramps in her stomach. Bijou immediately realized what was happening, and went to their elderly employer to inform her that Fantine would soon be giving birth.

Upon returning to their shared flat, Bijou found Fantine fully in labor.

Fetching a blanket, a few ribbons, and a pair of scissors, Bijou prepared Fantine for what was to come.

"It's gonna hurt, Fantine," Bijou stated matter-of-factly. "I've known other girls who've been through it. Just bend your knees, spread your legs, and get ready for lots of pushing. I'm here; I'll make sure your baby's born healthy."

Ten hours later, Fantine fainted from exhaustion. But, in Bijou's arms, a pink baby girl wriggled.

"Your mama told me to call you 'Cosette' if you were a girl," Bijou whispered. "Mama's sleeping now, Cosette; sorry... Just be glad you're not a _boy, _because she was gonna call you 'Francois,' after that no-account father of yours."

For the next two years, Fantine was a gentle and doting mother. Bijou helped whenever she could. Eventually, however, a drunken farmhand proposed to Bijou.

"Don't you see what a terrible idea it is to marry him?" Fantine asked. "Don't you realize that a drunken man like him will only bring you grief?"

"What other option do I have, Fantine?" Bijou demanded. "It's this, or nothing. I don't have anybody else."

"You have _me! _You're such a wonderful godmother to Cosette, and such a precious friend to _me."_

"That's just it! You have a daughter; _you're _not alone. I can't live with you forever; you and Cosette are your own little family. I need to make my _own _family, and I can't be picky, not with the kind of girl I used to be. You can still work for Henriette; she thinks you're a widow, and she adores you and Cosette. I'll always love you, Fantine; you've been the truest friend a girl could hope for. Please don't forget me; look at that locket I gave you, and remember me."

_**...1814-1815...**_

Fantine continued working as a seamstress for her elderly employer. The hours were very reasonable, and the old lady Henriette babysat Cosette herself while Fantine worked. Fantine earned enough money to pay for the flat she had shared with Bijou, with enough money for food and adorable clothes and toys for Cosette.

Fantine loved dressing Cosette in white gowns, giving Cosette simple dolls to play with. They both ate simply, but adequately. Their lives were modest, but comfortable.

"I think we will be okay, Cosette," Fantine said one evening, as her child played with a teddy bear. "As long as Henriette never finds out that I've never been married, she'll continue to pay more than I deserve for my work."

Fantine had just rung the doorbell to her employer's house when the elderly woman stormed out onto the porch.

"You're a lying slut, Fantine!" Henriette screamed.

"What?" Fantine gasped.

"Did you think I'd never find out? You're not a widow; you _fornicated. _That little brat of yours is a bastard!"

"Henriette?"

"Don't you _dare _say my name with your foul mouth. Get off of my property, and don't you _dare _come back here."

For a couple of weeks, Fantine tried to find other work in the city. She was unsuccessfuly; apparently, Henriette had informed all of the townspeople that Fantine's daughter was born out of wedlock.

Desperate, Fantine went to the house Bijou shared with her husband.

When the door to the farmhouse opened, Fantine was horrified to see Bijou's black eye.

"Oh, Bijou... What is he doing to you?"

"He provides for me; he's a husband," Bijou simply stated. "And I'm not allowed to have guests... What do you want?"

"Henriette found out I'm not a widow... She fired me; she called Cosette a bastard." Tears began to leak out of Fantine's eyes. "I can't find any other work; everyone knows the truth. We're being evicted at the end of the week... I don't know what to do; I don't know where to take Cosette..."

"I suppose you're wanting to stay here, then..." Bijou couldn't meet Fantine's gaze. "I'm sorry, Fantine. My husband would never allow it. I wish I could help; believe me, I do... But I'm pregnant now, myself, and I just can't risk my husband being angry with me right now. What about your parents? They loved you so much; just go to them and apologize. I bet they'll take you back, especially now that you've given them a granddaughter. _Beg _them, Fantine. Plead for their mercy. If they're as Christian as you've told me, they'll take you back."

_...__**Montfermeil... **_

Out of other options, Fantine followed Bijou's advice.

When Fantine came upon her parents' bookshop, she found that it had been converted into an inn. Confused, she knocked on the door. A heavy-set woman answered the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" the large woman shouted. "You looking for a room? A room with a cradle for that brat is extra."

"No, Madame. Actually, I'm looking for a bookseller and his wife; they used to have a shop and a home here."

"Oh, those fools died a year or so back. They lost their shop, because of some sort of family scandal. I heard their kid broke their heart, or some such nonsense."

At that, Fantine collapsed and began sobbing into the toddler Cosette's hair.

"Now, what's all this?" the female inkeeper demanded. "Did you know them, or something? Stop the hysterics; you're gonna upset your brat; is that what you want? Here, let me show you to a room. You can have a week's lodgings for half price, just because I like kids."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **The complete story of Fantine, starting shortly before her conception of Cosette, up to her death. Based on the musical (a couple of concepts from Hugo's novel are also present), with a "prequel" section. Multi-chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this fic comes from the amazing song "This Night Has Opened My Eyes," by The Smiths.

_**The Dream Is Gone, But the Baby Is Real, **_**a **_**Les Miserables **_**fanfiction by PhantomDaae1981.**

**Chapter 5**

"Mama, play!"

"Your dolly is right there on the bed, Cosette," Fantine murmured.

"No, mama! Play _'Ponine!"_ the two-year old whined.

Fantine and Cosette had been lodging at the Thenardier Inn for three days, and Cosette had quickly become friends with the Thenardiers' daughter. Eponine was the same age as Cosette, and the Thenardiers dressed her in the finest clothes; she was clearly a very treasured child.

Fantine took Cosette downstairs, where the found Eponine trying to tie a bonnet to a scruffy cat.

"Eponine, do you want to play on the swings with Cosette?"

Eponine leapt up, and the cat quickly scurried off.

Fantine hummed a simple tune as she pushed the children on the swings. It was a song she had learned as a child; she remembered the melody, but not the words.

She stopped singing when she saw Madame Thenardier walking toward the swing set, carrying a tray with four mugs.

"There's a chill in the air; you all shouldn't be out here," Madame Thenardier muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you're right," Fantine apologized. "I barely notice the weather anymore."

Madame Thenardier placed the tray on a tree stump.

"It really don't matter. I brought out some cocoa, anyway."

Cosette and Eponine jumped off of their respective swings, grabbed two cups of cocoa, and sat down on a bench to play tea party.

For a few minutes, Fantine and Madame Thenardier sipped cocoa in silence, occasionally smiling at the children's antics. Eventually, Madame Thenardier broke the silence.

"So... You ain't really a widow, are you, Fantine."

It sounded more like a statement than a question, so Fantine didn't reply. She just stared into her cup of cocoa, holding her breath.

"Or," Madame Thenardier continued "Maybe you _are _a widow, because your parents didn't take to your hubby, so you had to _off _the poor sod; is _that _it?"

Fantine gasped in horror, nearly dropping her cup.

"Oh, I'm just joking with you, you silly goose!" Madame Thenardier laughed. Then, more seriously: "No, I see it all too clearly. He knocked you up, and then he took off. So, your parents had to put you out of their house, of course. And, you managed for awhile, with your tidy widow tale. But folks always talk; people _always _find out, in time. I suppose you done run out of places to go, so you ran back home. But home ain't here no more. Home's _dead."_

Fantine began to weep softly.

"How did you know all that?"

"I ain't no fool! Pretty damned easy to put two and two together, when a girl and her brat show up on my doorstep, and I already knew the rumors about what happened in my house before _I _got here... Besides," Madame Thenardier continued "It's a common enough story, I fear."

Fantine and Madame Thenardier stared at each other, tears in both their eyes.

"I've run out of money," Fantine whispered. "I paid the last of it to your husband. In four days, Cosette and I will be on the street. We've nowhere else to go..."

"I'm real sorry, Fantine; I swear it on my soul." Madame Thenardier wiped her hands on her smock. "I fear my old man don't believe in charity; we just can't afford it, what with our little Eponine to take care of."

"I can work!" Fantine sputtered. "I'll do anything. Chamber pots, even! I'm a very hard worker, and I'll work for _nothing, _as long as Cosette is fed and clothed."

"_Stop!" _Madame Thenardier exclaimed.

Cosette and Eponine stopped playing, and stared at the large woman.

"Sorry, kids. Go back to your little tea party." Then, to Fantine: "On my soul, I'd hire you if I could. But, like I said before, folks have a way of learning other folks' business. We just can't risk the scandal at the inn. We'd lose our customers, our _livelihood. _My Eponine would _starve. _You can't ask me to risk my baby, Fantine.

"You're right; I'm sorry..."

"There _might _be a way I could help you, though... I can't very well ignore a mother in need..."

Fantine looked at Madame Thenardier expectantly.

"The thing is," Madame Thenardier began "You could find work anywhere in France, if you didn't have a kid. If you were in a town where nobody _knew _you, and if _Cosette _wasn't with you, you'd be set."

"What are you saying?"

"Cosette could be my _ward, _silly goose! You leave her here at the inn, you get a job elsewhere, and you send me and my husband the money for her keep."

Fantine's mouth fell open in horror.

"I could _never _be apart from my daughter! Cosette, come here!"

With that, Fantine scooped Cosette up into her arms, and hurried back into the inn, up to their rented room.

"Why on earth do you wanna adopt that bastard, old girl? You're going soft. Besides, I thought you said Fantine turned you down, anyway!"

"_Today, _she did, you fool," Madame Thenardier growled at her husband. "Within four days, it's gonna be a different story; they've got nowhere else to go. A mother won't raise her baby on the street; she'd do _anything _before _that. _Mark my words."

"Well, I ain't gonna take in that bastard. You can mark _my _words," Monsieur Thenardier threatened. "I didn't even want _our _brat! You shoulda take that medicine from that dodgy apothecary. back when you were still knocked up."

"I would've _never _killed my baby, you foul man. _Nothing _makes me happier than our Eponine. You just watch: 'Ponine's gonna be a smart girl, shrewd about money."

"Who's gonna teach Eponine to be shrewd about money?" Monsieur Thenardier laughed "What with you going soft about Fantine's bastard."

"I ain't going soft, you idiot. We adopt Cosette; we get free _labor _out of the bastard. All the while, we charge Fantine for her brat's room and board. And _then _some, of course."

"Now, I remember why I married you, woman." Monsieur Thenardier pulled his wife close. "Because you're such a wicked old girl."

Madame Thenardier swatted him away.

"You married me for the dowry that bought this inn," she reminded him, her voice full of disdain.

"Aw, your parents only scraped together that dowry because they was so keen to get rid of you."

"Well you're just lucky I _lowered _myself" Madame Thenardier raised her voice "to marry an ex con who cums too fast!"

Monsieur Thenardier turned his back to her.

"It was all _fine, _'til you ruined it all by getting knocked up."

Madame Thenardier grabbed her husband by the shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

"_I want a servant. _I'm _tired _of cleaning up after drunken boarders. That bastard Cosette would be perfect."

Monsieur Thenardier thought for a moment. Maybe, if his wife had a servant, she wouldn't nag him so much. And Fantine seemed so gullible, such an _easy _mark for money.

"Well..." Monsieur Thenardier kissed his wife on the nose. "What my old girl _wants, _my old girl _gets."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **The complete story of Fantine, starting shortly before her conception of Cosette, up to her death. Based on the musical (a couple of concepts from Hugo's novel are also present), with a "prequel" section. Multi-chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this fic comes from the amazing song "This Night Has Opened My Eyes," by The Smiths.

_**The Dream Is Gone, But the Baby Is Real, **_**a **_**Les Miserables **_**fanfiction by PhantomDaae1981.**

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

Later that evening, Cosette played with her dolls, making them dance together. Fantine watched her daughter play, with a breaking heart.

Fantine knew she would never be able to find steady work, not with a child in tow. Yes, she could always _lie, _but Madame Thenardier was right: People would always realize, eventually, that Fantine had never been married. And Fantine could not keep running from town-to-town. It wasn't fair to Cosette; children needed stability.

"Cosette?" Fantine whispered. Then, louder: "Do you like Madame Thenardier?"

"Madame nice!"

"Yes, she is... And do you like Eponine?"

"'Ponine! Best friend!" Cosette exclaimed.

Cosette had fallen asleep long ago, but Fantine continued singing and stroking the little girl's hair. But, with time, Fantine's song turned to quiet sobs.

Her parents were dead, disgraced by her own sins. And Bijou, the only friend she'd ever had, was so used to abuse that she had chosen a violent husband over none at all.

Fantine's tears turned bitter when she suddenly thought of Francois. He had promised to love her forever, and she had believed him. He had given her the most precious gift in the world: A sweet and beautiful daughter. But he had also disgraced Fantine, left her unable to provide for Cosette.

Most of all, however, Fantine cried because she knew she had no choice but to take Madame Thenardier up on her offer. Fantine had to take advantage of this opportunity; it was the only way she could safely provide for Cosette.

The next morning, Fantine tried to explain to her toddler that the Thenardiers would be her guardians for awhile.

"But, _you, _mama, too!" Cosette protested. "You stay, too?"

"I can't," Fantine murmured. "I have to find work. But I will come back for you as soon as I can; I promise. Do you understand? Cosette?"

But Cosette folded her arms, frowned, and pouted.

The Thenardiers and Fantine negotiated the cost of Cosette's room and board over coffee. Fantine was amazed and grateful at the reasonableness of the Thenardiers' proposed fees for Cosette.

"Thank you so much, Monsieur and Madame. You are truly good people. Again, this is only temporary. Just until I can figure something out for my daughter and me," Fantine re-iterated.

"So, you stupid cow," Monsieur Thenardier said to his wife later that day. "How are we supposed to jack up the bastard's fees, when the situation's temporary?"

Madame Thenardier smiled knowingly.

"These situations are _never _temporary, little man."

Two days later, Fantine kissed Cosette goodbye.

"I'll be back for you, just as soon as I can, Cosette. You be a good girl for Monsieur and Madame Thenardier, okay? I'll write to you everyday, and I'll be back before you know it."

Little Cosette watched her mother leave, her white muslin gown trailing the dusty floor.

Fantine did not hear Madame Thenardier's first words as Cosette's guardian:

"It's time to get to work, Cosette."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **The complete story of Fantine, starting shortly before her conception of Cosette, up to her death. Based on the musical (a couple of concepts from Hugo's novel are also present), with a "prequel" section. Multi-chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The title of this fic comes from the amazing song "This Night Has Opened My Eyes," by The Smiths.

_**The Dream Is Gone, But the Baby Is Real, **_**a **_**Les Miserables **_**fanfiction by PhantomDaae1981.**

**Chapter 7**

Fantine found herself over 100 miles from Montfermeil, in a city called Montreuil-sur-Mer. There was a textile factory there, where a recent expansion had resulted in many employment opportunities.

Fantine was hired to sew hemlines into dresses. The wages were decent, and she rented a small flat for herself. She sent the Thenardiers money for Cosette's room, board, toys, and clothes.

Over the next year, Fantine was able to put money aside, as well. She intended to save up for a house for herself and Cosette. She dreamed of a little house with a garden, so she could grow her own food. With an ample vegetable garden, Fantine would not have to work, would not have to lie about being an unwed mother.

Fantine wrote to Cosette, told her of this plan, with the expectation that Madame Thenardier would read the letter to Cosette.

Monsieur and Madame Thenardier poured over Fantine's letter, laughing at her foolishness.

"She's got money to spare, then," Madame Thenardier cooed.

"Sounds like it's time to up the ante," her husband sneered.

Just then, Madame Thenardier noticed that Eponine was telling riddles to Cosette.

"'_Ponine!" _Madame Thenardier said severely. "Get away from Cosette. She's _trash."_

Eponine waddled off in confusion, two dolls in her arms.

Cosette returned to her bucket, where she struggled to wash beer mugs. Her face was smudged with dirt, and she had grown skinny. A glass slipped from her tiny hand, cutting her palm.

"Mama!" Cosette cried. "Hurt!"

Madame Thenardier rushed to her.

"You ain't _got _no 'mama,' bastard!"

With that, Madame Thenardier grabbed the small girl by her shoulders and shoved her into the nearby closet, sliding the lock into place.

Cosette immediately began screaming and frantically pounding on the closet door.

"I told you before, Cosette," Madame Thenardier bellowed from outside the closet. "I'll let you out when you learn to behave!"

Fantine received a letter from the Thenardiers in the mail; she opened it eagerly. But, to her horror, the letter said that Cosette had fallen ill, and needed money for special medicine.

Fantine quickly took her savings box out from under her bed. She took out several francs, and ran out the door of her flat, in the direction of the post office.

It was a quiet night.

Madame Thenardier opened the closet door, and Cosette fell out, onto the floor. The child's raggedy dress was soiled with urine, feces, and vomit. She struggled to pick herself up off of the floor.

Once she was upright, Cosette silently walked over to the wall, where she took the broom into her chafed hands. Silently, she began to sweep the floor.

On the other side of the room, Madame Thenardier smiled...

Cosette was broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At the factory, Fantine found herself distracted as she sewed. She was worried about Cosette, who was constantly sick. Fantine trusted that the Thenardiers were taking good care of her child, but she felt guilty that she could not tend to Cosette herself.

Fantine had been away from her daughter much longer than she had intended; Cosette's frequent illnesses had quickly eaten up Fantine's savings.

And, now, the situation Fantine had assumed would be temporary had gone on for seven years.

X

..._**Montreuil-sur-Mer, 1822...**_

Nathalie stared at Fantine from across the workroom. Sweet little Fantine, with her lovely appearance and her angelic temperment...

Nathalie hated Fantine.

And she couldn't help but notice that Fantine looked haunted today.

Nathalie sauntered over to Fantine's workstation.

"What's the matter _now, _little angel?"

Just then, Nathalie noticed that Fantine had botched several stitches in the garment she was sewing.

"Look at this, everyone! Fantine can't even manage a simple stitch in a dress!"

Several of the other workers gathered round to see what Nathalie was talking about, and many were frustrated with what they saw.

"You should've known better than this, Fantine!"

"Oh, Fantine's been doing sloppy work for weeks now."

"Yes, and she's made extra work for the rest of us!"

"I'm truly sorry; I swear," Fantine apologized. "I've been distracted due to a family member's illness. I promise, I'll be more careful from now on."

For the most part, Fantine's fellow workers were sympathetic. The exception, however, was Nathalie.

"Yes, yes, poor little Fantine. Funny, because she's never mentioned a family before."

"Oh, really?" Fantine challenged. "I suppose you think I hatched from an egg, then?"

Before Nathalie could respond, the factory owner, Monsieur Madeleine entered the room. Everyone fell silent out of respect, because Monsieur Madeleine was well-loved in both the factory and the city at large. Times were hard, but Monsieur Madeleine was the most generous business owner in the city, without a hint of corruption.

"Hello, employees," Monsieur Madeleine began. "I have a pleasant announcement to make! I've just been elected as mayor of Montreuil-Sur-Mer."

Most of the factory workers cheered, hopeful for a time of change.

Ever cynical, Nathalie was the voice of dissent.

"Well, I heard from my husband that our city is bringing in a man named Javert to be police inspector," she muttered. "My husband says Javert is notoriously cruel."

"Isn't your husband a _convict, _Nathalie?" somebody laughed.

"Quiet!" Monsieur Madeleine ordered, uncharacteristically harsh. He continued speaking, slightly distractedly: "I will no longer have time to be as hands-on here at the factory, so I've hired a foreman. Let me introduce Monsieur Georges."

Georges was incredibly massive; not fat, but very large, with an imposing look on his face. Fantine thought that Georges looked somehow cruel, with his scowling face, broad shoulders, and clenched fists.

However, Nathalie practically began to salivate at the sight of Georges. She found him to be masculine and handsome.

"Now, I have a very happy announcement," Monsieur Madeline continued. "You all have three days off, with pay, in celebration of my new post as mayor."

Nathalie strutted over to Georges, hoping to catch his attention. However, Georges could not stop staring at a pretty blonde in a modest blue linen dress: Fantine.

X

Fantine rushed home, immediately busying herself with putting hairpins on vanity cards. She had been selling hairpins this way for quite some time, in order to earn extra money. As she worked, she quietly cried. Fantine was used to tears.

Nothing had turned out the way Fantine had hoped. When she'd left Cosette with the Thenardiers, she'd thought it would be a short term solution; she'd thought she'd have enough money and secure housing within a year or two, at most. But, now, seven years had passed, and Fantine had no savings whatsoever.

Fantine had started out saving money, but the money went away quickly when Cosette first fell ill. Since then, Cosette had been ill more and more often. Fantine worked long hours at the factory, and could barely keep up with the Thenardiers' demands for money.

Fantine began selling hairpins in order to pay for her own rent. She lived in a filthy apartment, which she shared with two of her fellow factory workers. There was no furniture for Fantine, just blankets piled on the floor. She never dared to sit upon her coworkers beds, because they had once yelled at her for doing so.

X

Hours later, Fantine's roommates stumbled in, hopelessly drunk. Fantine was still busy placing hairpins onto vanity cards; bits of rag were tied around her bloody fingertips.

Her roommate Chantal quickly puked into a chamber pot before passing out upon a bed. Veronique, her other roommate, sat down to butter some bread, which she hungrily ate.

Fantine's stomach was growling.

"Could I have a piece of bread?" she asked timidly.

"You're late on your portion of the rent," Veronique remarked.

"I'll have it just as soon as I finish and sell these hairpins," promised Fantine.

Veronique tossed her a small bit of dry bread.

"Where do you send all your money, Fantine?"

Fantine was silent.

X

Hours later, Fantine's roommates were snoring in their beds, and Fantine was crying herself to sleep. She wished for death, but she knew she had to go on living: Cosette needed her.

X

In her dream, Fantine is married to Francois. Cosette is with them, and healthy as a horse. They live with Fantine's parents, and Bijou rents a room, helping out in the bookshop.

X

Chantal woke up, in dire need of the chamber pot. As she relieved herself, she noticed that Fantine was whimpering in her sleep. Only one word was audible: "Cosette."

Chantal rushed over to Veronique's bed, and shook her friend awake.

"What do you want, you idiot?" Veronique growled.

"Listen to Fantine! She keeps saying a name in her sleep!"

"Why should I care about that?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious why she would be saying a name like 'Cosette?'" Chantal asked.

"Not really. Take your idle gossip to Nathalie; she's the one who _really_ hates Fantine."

X


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

As the new foreman of the textiles factory, Georges found himself in a position which easily allowed him to harrass the women in his employ. Most of the female workers quietly tolerated him, because they feared that Monsieur Madeleine (now, Monsieur le _Mayor_) wouldn't believe their complaints; after all, it was the new mayor who hired Georges in the first place.

For _her _part, the petite snip Nathalie enjoyed the attention, going so far as to willingly engage in an affair with Georges. He was the strongest and most handsome man she had ever seen, and she was horribly jealous that he lusted after other girls in the factory. To add insult to injury, his favorite girl seemed to be that _bitch _Fantine.

X

Fantine die everything in her power to discourage Georges' attraction to her. She pinned her hair up, hidden under a plain gray bonnet. She dressed herself in worn-out, stained frocks. She even smeared coffee grounds onto her teeth to sully their whiteness.

Despite her attempts to be ugly, Georges never left her alone. He stood close behind her as she worked, literally breathing down her neck. Fantine simply ignored him.

However, one day, Georges reached around to grab Fantine's breast. At that, she jumped away, knocking fabric and needles to the floor.

"Clean up this mess, Fantine!" Georges bellowed, dragging Fantine beneath the stairwell which led to Monsieur le Mayor's office. "I can either make life very hard or very easy for you, Fantine. If you cause another scene like this, I promise you, you will lose your job. But, let me _fuck _you, little Fantine, and I promise you an increase in your wages."

"I am not a whore, Monsieur le Foreman!" Fantine exclaimed. "I am a woman of virtue, and I will not be bought for a few measly francs!"

"Fair enough, little one," Georges snarled. "But be warned: I have no intention of leaving you alone."

"I understand... And I promise not to cause a 'scene' again. But I will not give into your wishes, Monsieur. Otherwise, I am your employee, and I will submit only as such."

X

On her way back to her workstation, Fantine bumped into a tall, hard-faced man in police clothes.

"Watch yourself, woman!" he shouted.

"I'm very sorry, Monsieur," Fantine murrmured.

Georges ran to them, quickly ushering the police officer to Monsieur le Mayor's office.

Fantine heard Georges address the man as "Inspector Javert."

X

At lunch, Fantine slowly slipped a cup of water and nibbled on a tiny sandwich made of stale bread and hard cheese. She was used to eating like a mouse.

Fantine listened to Nathalie complaining loudly to Fantine's own roommates.

"I can't believe Georges made _me _clean up that stuck-up girl's mess!"

"Oh, I know!" Chantal agreed. "Fantine gets away with _everything. _Did you know that she is _always _late with her portion of our rent? She sends all her money to some mystery person in another town. She won't tell Veronique nor me anything about it."

Fantine quietly got up, handing her sandwich to the old wretch next to her. She couldn't stand the sounds of her coworkers gossip for one minute more.

As Fantine exited the meal area, Veronique piped up.

"You know, Nathalie, Chantal actually heard Fantine crying out names in her sleep. What was the name again, Chantal?"

"Oh, yes! Fantine kept saying... What did she say?... _Cosette." _Chantal remembered._ "_She kept saying _Cosette."_

A wide grin spread across Nathalie's face.

"Cosette, eh? That sounds like a _child's _name... "

Chantal's eyes grew wide.

"Surely, you don't think Fantine has a _child?_ I thought maybe she was one of those sapphic women."

"You fool," Nathalie chastised Chantal. "Just stay out of this. Veronique! You realize what would happen if our bosses found out that Fantine has an illegitimate child, don't you?"

"I most certainly do," Veronique grumbled. "She would lose her job, and then she'd _never _pay her share of the rent."

"Yes, well... Find proof that Fantine has a child, and you won't _need _a third roommate. I will personally make sure that Georges recommends generous pay raises for you two."

"Why do you need proof? Just tell Georges of your suspicions."

"Georges knows I hate Fantine," Nathalie mumbled. "He won't believe my word alone. We need proof. Can I count on you two?"

Chantal nodded furiously.

"Just as long as you can guarantee those generous pay raises," Veronique asserted.

Their conversation gradually drifted to other topics.

"Did anyone notice how nervous Monsieur le Mayor looked when the new police inspector came in today?"

X


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

..._**Montreuil-sur-Mer, 1823...**_

In the early hours of the morning, Fantine sat alone on a pile of blankets, a single candle illuminating her vision. As she coughed into a dirty handkerchief, she read and re-read a letter which had been sent to her by the Thenardiers.

The letter stated that Fantine's daughter Cosette was now _gravely _ill, and was in need of a specialist from Paris. The Thenardiers claimed that they had already sent for the specialist, but he refused to treat the child unless they paid him 200 francs in advance. Fantine had already sent 100 francs, and she knew that she needed to send the rest by the week's end in order for the Thenardiers to receive the money before the specialist arrived.

Fantine's portion of her rent was already several weeks late, and her roommates had been threatening to evict her. It had been four days since she'd last eaten.

As she began to sob in desperation, Fantine coughed harshly. Glancing at her handkerchief, she noticed blood on the linen. Hungry, she wandered outside, scooping up handfulls of snow to eat. She left the letter from the Thenardiers on her blankets.

. . .

Sensing their chance, Fantine's roomates pounced upon the blanket.

Veronique wanted to take the letter to Nathalie immediately, but Chantal realized that Fantine would throw a fit if Fantine found her letter to be missing.

The date on the letter indicated that Fantine had been holding onto the letter for quite some time, for weeks, even.

Fantine's roommates easily realized that they could tell Nathalie to snatch the letter from Fantine at work, when Georges and M. le Mayor were present.

. . .

As she worked at her needlepoint, Fantine tried to stifle her cough.

"Are you all right, Mademoiselle Fantine?" Georges asked in feigned concern. "I could pay for you to see a doctor, if you'd like."

"I'm no whore, Monsieur," Fantine assured him for the millionth time.

Just then, Fantine noticed that her roommates were chatting quietly with Nathalie. But Fantine didn't pay too much attention, because she was busy with her needlework, and periodically re-reading the letter from the Thenardiers. Fantine didn't have time for idle factory gossip.

. . .

The work day was almost over.

Nathalie was well-aware that Monsieur le Mayor's office door was open, And she was well-aware that Fantine was re-reading her letter, yet again.

The opportunity was perfect.

Nathalie ran over to Fantine, snatching the letter from her hand. Fantine screamed for Nathalie to give it back, knocking over a workbench full of needles and thread in the process.

Veronique and Chantal grabbled Fantine by the arms, holding her back, as Nathalie read the letter to the crowd of workers who had gathered to see the spectacle.

Sobbing, Fantine called Nathalie out as a hypocrite, because everyone was well-aware that Nathalie was cheating on her husband with the foreman Georges. In response, Nathalie lunged at Fantine, and Fantine's roommates quickly jumped out of the way. Fantine and Nathalie fought like cats.

Monsieur le Mayor and Georges came running down the steps, and Georges roughly pulled the two women apart.

Gently, Monsieur le Mayor scolded them, advising Georges to handle the women.

In despair, Fantine ran after Monsieur le Mayor, because she knew Georges had ulterior motives.

"Your foreman will be fair," Monsieur le Mayor assured her, as he hurried back to his office.

. . .

"She's got a bastard brat!" Nathalie shouted. "She's hiding her in some city, so nobody will know about her. There's endless expenses, much more money than what Fantine's making here at the factory. She must be whoring herself to make ends meet; it's the only explanation."

"Explain yourself, woman," Georges demanded of Fantine.

"I do have a daughter, Monsieur... She is very ill. Her father is a doctor named Francois, and he abandoned us when I was pregnant. I was left peniless... I don't do anything improper to meet my expenses; the fact is, I _don't _meet my expenses at all. I don't have enough money for my child's doctors, I'm always late on rent, I can't afford medicine for my own cough, and I barely eat. I have _never_ slept around to make ends meet, nor for any _other_ reason." With that, Fantine cast a glare at Nathalie.

"Well, Nathalie always does her work, at least!" an old woman squaked. "Fantine is always distracted!"

"Monsieur le Mayor will shut down the factory if he finds out there's a whore among us!" another woman fretted.

"I warned you I'd fire you if you ever caused another scene, girl," Georges spat at Fantine. "So, let's up to Monsieur le Mayor's office for your severence."

Georges dragged Fantine up the stairs to Monsieur le Mayor's office. Sobbing, Fantine begged him not to dismiss her.

"I must trust my foreman's judgement, Mademoiselle."

Hopeless, Fantine left the factory.

...


End file.
